Kindred
by TheAnonymousDeviant
Summary: A curious average civilian meets a chaotic serial killer and together they create beautiful silence.
1. Chapter 1

Lilian Walker was not a social butterfly. She woke up each day and walked to college only to sit a chair for more hours than she'd like. It wasn't as if she put much effort in anyways, she would settle with a mediocre score; besides, an average New Yorker's lifespan wasn't all that great when super powered folks were running around. She couldn't say she really cared about a future, at the moment she was sailing on by without much interest in the world. People have told her that it's a bit sad that she doesn't know what to do with her life, that it's bad she doesn't really even care. These were the words of people who never had any say in her life before, so when they tried giving her any now she found herself caring less and less for it. There last person who mentioned it she walked away from, she couldn't be bothered to stand there and listen to the whole shtick.

She isn't the type of character that has many details to go by, a life story worth hearing. Another faceless person in the crowd, riddled with flaws and ghosting their way through what little life they have. She was here, existing, wasn't that enough?

On this particular day college ended at nine o'clock sharp, or so she wished it would. The teacher wouldn't stop talking, even as she packed her bag up and began heading up the stairs to leave. It was freezing out, another winter night that was just as determined as the last to freeze the world over. Her lips twitched lightly, a soft frown resting as usual as she strolled down the first block, two more to follow till she got to her apartment. The place wasn't the best, she kept it in good condition compared to the rest of the brick building. Out of twenty-some odd rooms for rent there were only three others living there; her land lord wasn't the best person in the world but he had yet to bother her so she didn't complain. Fair price, a good conditioned apartment, lack of renters which kept the place quiet for the most part. It was a good deal.

A good deal for a city home, that is. Her eyes glanced up at the sky, lights blocked the night sky and prevented any view of the stars. If there was one thing she missed it was a clean, clear sky.

By the time her eyes looked back down she was passing an alleyway, a glimmer catching her attention on the wall of one of the buildings. Red stained the surface, a crimson shade of red that was obviously blood. More was inside the alley itself, a trail leading back along with a few smears on either side of the buildings. Now, Lilian isn't a hero. She isn't someone who puts out much effort to be a good Samaritan, these things aren't her business. But she could hear a faint whimpering, a quiet, _"I need help. Please, help me."_ following the quiet noises she barely heard with the car engines behind her. Lips curling into a deeper frown she entered the alley, cautious as ever in search for the injured figure.

It wasn't a hard find; at the end of the alley she took a left and behind a dumpster she found the huddled up man cradling a severed arm. Terrified brown eyes stared up at hers, horrified momentarily before relief shined through. "Please help me. There-that psycho jumped me a couple streets over."

She didn't hesitate when she put down her bag, opening it to pull out a pen. Opening the pen revealed the object was really a knife; she quieted his panic briefly and shrugged off her coat, cutting the sleeve of her long shirt so she could wrap his injury to slow the bleeding. Her coat covered his legs to give him some warmth as she tried to assist; bag once more secured over her shoulder. Lilian didn't have the chance to assist when the man struggled to stand, fleeing further backwards with terror etched into his face. Confusion hit her and then she turned from her crouched position, watching as the male figure covered in red clung to the wall. The jack o'lantern grin widened, attention not on her but the man. It leaped over her head and landed just before the homeless man, its arm lifting up and transforming into a battleaxe before bringing it down upon the screaming fellow.

Lilian was up standing in an instant, silent fear coursing through her as she backed away. Part of the red launched out at her from its leg, curling around her ankle and keeping her in place. It rose, halfway turning to her with a craned head and a sinister grin.

**_"Where do you think you're goin', girlie?"_ **It questioned her, a rhetorical one at that. Lilian took a deep breath, silent as ever as she tried to tug her leg free only to find it tugging back. Her footing was lost and she collapsed onto her back with a groan of pain; it was the last thing that should have happened. She found herself looking up at the red thing leaping down at her; immediately she pulled her legs upwards and tried to put up a barrier between the two of them when it crashed on top of her. Her hand with the pen knife launched up, aiming at its head but she found her arm being slammed into the pavement by a tendril from the creature. A clawed hand rested beside her head, the other grabbed one of her legs with a grunt as the monster pried apart her legs. _**"Ya think this will stop me from gettin' to ya?" **_It asked her again, settling on its knees between her legs as it towered over her.

Blue eyes watched the creature with concern, for her own life for once. But why? What was it about her life that was so worth living? This isn't some dribble from a depressed young woman; it was just from a mind that brooded far too much on things her fellow humans didn't want to think about. They were too busy laughing to prevent themselves from screaming day after day, finding temporary distractions to help them through the day. She found the quivering in her lip had stopped, an irritated frown settling on her face as she stared at the large white eyes. "It's cold."

_**"Excuse**** me?"**_

Her brows knitted together, "I said it's cold. This coat is thin and currently spread open. I'm tired, my body isn't producing much heat because if it; less so now from the adrenaline rush you gave me. I want to go home. _Get off and leave me alone._" Lilian snarled the last part before her expression became monotone and she relaxed back. "Or kill me. It's cold, I'm tired so _please _make up your mind."

Its now free hand grabbed the front of her shirt. _**"I don't think you're in any position to say that kinda stuff, sweetie." **_The creature growled. She remained silent, watching the beast and waiting on an answer in return. Her gaze bore into its, doing her best to be patient. _**"You can't be serious." **_Lilian heard it mutter after the silence pressed on. He has no idea just how serious she was.

That was the mistake others often made with Lilian. She just didn't care because she had no reason to care; she has never had a reason to care about anything. She wasn't like this thing, some sick fuck who got their rocks off by slaughtering people. All she wanted to do was be left alone for the most part. Lilian wasn't a peaceful creature, she wasn't someone who was blind to the chaos that existed in the universe or that was hand delivered by beings like this one above her. Life wasn't simple, it was riddled with horrible things. You have to make the good to see it in a lot of cases.

She didn't know this thing that hovered over her, not personally at least. The news spoke of this one as Carnage, but when did she ever put in her effort to learn more beyond that? They didn't know each other, they weren't _friends _or _enemies;_ they were two beings that were existing on opposite sides of the board and this was just them meeting in the middle. Like a game of checkers, here though it was obvious who would be jumping who. The victor, the one who would be made king of this game.

Fear coursed through her, discomfort showing subtly in the way she briefly shifted her body beneath him. There wasn't anything to say anymore, she was done. Lilian wasn't a brave soul, just a tired one. Tired of seeing things average people denied themselves to see.

The hand gripping the front of her shirt pulled away, she found it slipping behind her back and before she knew it her body was being pulled up along with its. Her legs dangled on either side of its waist as the creature held her in place, its terrifying face cocking to one side and its grin becoming bigger. _**"Let's go for a ride, girlie."** _It said without room for her to object, reaching up to the sky with its free arm and firing a tendril from its forearm to the roof. The ground beneath them disappeared as air rushed by; instinct told to her to cling to the object most safe -_the beast_-. It cackled loudly, _madly_, soaring through the city to a destination she was unaware of.

* * *

**Hello. This is going to be a short series of some chopped up, short chapters between my OC and Carnage/Cletus Kasady. Short snippets of their interactions. I don't exactly have a plot for this all, just kind of writing scenes. They'll be in order unless stated otherwise at the bottom. So don't expect full chapters like this, I'm writing more scenes than a full plotted story.**

**Enjoy if you read.**


	2. Chapter 2

A tendril opened the window, stepping inside and out of the cold the creature shut it behind them. It set the girl down and stretched, quietly laughing to itself for whatever reason. She watched as it walked towards a couch and sat down, propping its legs up on the chipped coffee table. The red covering the male figure began to pull back, slithering underneath his shirt to reveal a human beneath it all. Ginger hair popped out, dark green eyes stared at a TV that was off. His reflection stared back at him and with a satisfying sigh he ran his hands through his short locks.

Lilian dared not move, her eyes looked around the place as she tried to familiarize herself with the run down apartment. The wooden floors were in terrible condition, as was mostly everything else. She toyed with the strap on her bag, unable to comprehend just what she should do in this particular situation.

The man looked at her and made a motion, "Get the curtains." She looked over her shoulder at the tattered things, brows furrowing but nonetheless she complied with shutting them. After she turned around and stared at him, perplexed at why she was there. He had flipped on the television, the news faintly playing though it seemed he was more interested in the visual things it had to offer. A minute passed until he glanced her way with a confused look of his own. "Whatcha doin' over there? Take a load off, girlie."

More confusion but she nonetheless complied again and walked cautiously towards a chair. Pausing a moment to steal a quick glance at him she then set her bag down beside the chair and took a seat. He was watching the news again and she just didn't know what to do with herself. Her legs crossed then uncrossed, she rested her arms on the arm rests before folding them in her lap. There was nothing she could to get comfortable.

"What's with all the shuffling around?" The man asked her, she froze on the spot. His head tilted a fraction, a grin spreading across his lips in amusement. "What happened to those big words before, cupcake?" He laughed, arms spreading out across the back of the sofa.

Her head lowered slightly as a visible frown formed, "They weren't big words. Just the truth." She replied with shortly as she toyed with the strap of her bag, refusing to let go of her possession. He scoffed and tossed down the remote, still he didn't stop watching her. Lilian had heard enough on this villain, he was the infamous Cletus Kasady, madman and agent of chaos. No. He deemed himself chaos itself. Everything he did was related to that, to create and spread chaos everywhere. She didn't believe this was unorganized chaos, not by the way he watched her. Madmen can be intelligent too, even if they don't act on it. Maybe he wasn't planning something right now, with her; but there was a reason he brought her there. It brought unbalance to her life, taken out of her element and thrown into a new setting without any preparations. This right here was a form of chaos itself and he could see it was working.

There was an understanding that formed between their gaze. He was doing this to hurt her, not to please himself. She, a civilian on the streets, someone who had done no harm to him or any, was being tormented without rhyme or reason. Her lips twitched again as she lowered her head further, a small amused smile of her own forming.

"What's so funny?" Cletus snapped.

"My life." Lilian retorted, pausing momentarily to glance up at him. "My void future is now being filled with chaos."

There was silence from him, even when she looked away. She missed the amused smirk that formed on his lips, the gleam in his gaze. She wasn't someone who thrived on these things like he did, but he found a player who had an understanding. Maybe that would be fun in its own way. Already he could hear his symbiote's cackle, gleeful and excited.


	3. Chapter 3

Her body was curled in the armchair, head resting on the arm of it as she slept (somewhat poorly). Last she saw Cletus was watching the television in his wife-beater shirt and boxers, he hadn't bothered to get up and shift in the time she has been there. He flipped to a few different channels before settling on some show that he commented on for having good taste in music. She learned then that he enjoyed most metal music; this did not surprise her. Lilian peeked at him from time to time; the expression on his face was calm in comparison to the usual grin he was seen to have. She wasn't fooled to think he was a creature of peace either, his insides were constantly at war. He thrived on it, there was a forest fire burning inside him and he loved the feeling of the heat.

Lilian's eyelids fluttered open slowly, eyes adjusting to the dim space before her vision cleared completely. She spotted the madman himself on the couch still, passed out with his arms still on the back of the couch and his head tilted down. As interesting as this all was she wasn't really into indulging psychopaths. Quietly getting up she picked her bag off the floor and slung it over her shoulder and made her way to the door. Her hand curled around the door handle as she pulled the old thing open; the moment she took a step forward she found the door slamming shut and a presence hovering behind her.

_**"Where do ya think you're goin', sweetie?" **_the voice of Carnage hissed from behind her.

Lilian turned her head enough to glance over her shoulder, staring into the white eyes of the symbiote. "Home. Figured if you wanted to find me you could." she replied bluntly, her eyes glancing him over once. "It would be a simple task for you."

_**"The Hell makes ya think I wanna chase after you? You ain't goin' nowhere."**_

She turned around to face him, "Come with me then." Lilian replied as she completely disregarded the latter half of what he said. Her persistence was unrelenting. "Last I checked you enjoyed late night strolls."

The man paused a moment before laughing, his arms sliding off the door on either side of her to return to his sides. _**"I don't think ya understand the kinda strolls I take, cupcake."**_

Lilian shrugged lightly, "I don't think you understand this," she pointed between the two of them. "situation and what it entails." her arms folded beneath her chest loosely, expression dead as she watched the crazed creature stare back at her.

The laugh from him was one of frustration and amusement, tangling dangerously together as the robotic woman addressed him without restraint. _**"Sure, honey. Lemme put my alien away and we can take that stroll." **_he replied as the symbiote retreated back to where it came from. She wondered briefly if it rests beneath his clothes or beneath his skin entirely.

"Perhaps pants would help you too?" she offered, a brief hint of amusement crossing into her voice as she stared him in the face.

"Ya don't think I look good just like this?" the ginger haired man grinned lopsidedly. She hummed, her head turning back to the door as she proceeded to ignore the question all together. His hands crossed over his heart as he retreated back towards what she assumed to be the bedroom. Glancing back towards the room she caught his amused gaze, the one that briefly turned dangerous in warning for her not to escape. Lilian didn't budge from her spot, knowing already she was walking on thin ice by her previous attempt to escape. Her bluntness didn't fool him, she masked the fear beneath the massive piles of hatred she felt towards everything in general. He walked back out ready to go, arm extending towards her; the dislike for human contact was visible on her face but he didn't budge. She took it to appease him and they left, arm in arm.

* * *

**It's meant to be choppy like this, remember. Just glimpses.  
**


End file.
